


My Little Brave

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Sherlock, Age Difference, Caring Sherlock, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Shota John, Shy John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: John es uno de los niños que conforman la red de pequeños vagabundos de Sherlock Holmes. Es el más astuto, valiente y leal de todos. Un día, mientras espiaban a un sujeto que era el principal sospechoso de su lista, el tipo hirió a John y los niños decidieron llevarlo a casa de Sherlock para que le ayudé con las heridas. Las cosas no terminarán como John lo había pensando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... _(._.)_ Esto fue escrito a petición de una personita que me escribió a mi correo.  
> Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que de ninguna manera, ni ahora ni nunca, apoyaré ningún tipo de acto sexual en el que se vea implicado un infante. En este fic se cuenta con el consentimiento de un menor de edad, pero en la vida real, un niño de ninguna manera puede dar el consentimiento de algo así, y por ende, se está cometiendo un delito.  
> La advertencia está escrita.

Las mejillas de John, llenas de tierra, polvo y suciedad, le dolían. Aquel borracho había comenzado a golpearlo cuando lo descubrió bajo la mesa, espiando la conversación que tenía con un hombre mucho mayor. Los demás había intentado defenderlo, pero obviamente no habían podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Un oficial de la policía fue quien lo ayudó y todos salieron corriendo cuando el hombre les amenazó con llevarlos a un hogar para huérfanos. Aquello no les agradaba y al Señor Holmes tampoco.

 

Corrieron por varias calles hasta llegar a un parque. A John le dolían las piernas y sentía que en cualquier momento caería sobre sus rodillas, causándose más daño. Su respiración estaba agitada y temió que su corazón fuese a detenerse. Oliver, otro de los niños, tomó a John por el hombro y lo hizo girar para mirarlo; la preocupación estaba dibujada en su rostro.

 

— Deberíamos ir a decírselo al Señor Holmes — Comentó, volteando a ver a los demás, quienes asintieron en respuesta.

 

— P-pero… no hemos conseguido nada. — Refutó John, temeroso y molesto por no haber cumplido con la tarea que les dado el Señor Holmes. — Se molestará si vamos sin ningún resultado.

 

— ¿Y qué importa? — Replicó Billy. — Necesitas que alguien revise tus heridas.

 

John negó con la cabeza. Había recibido muchas palizas y aquella no era ninguna en especial, pero el insistente dolor en sus costillas le decía que en verdad necesitaba ir al 221b de Baker Street.

 

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

 

— ¡Señor Holmes! — Gritaba Billy mientras subían las escaleras con un John que casi se desplomaba en ellas. — ¡Señor Holmes!

 

Sherlock salió al encuentro de los pequeños usando un par de guantes y gafas. Había estado trabajando en unos de sus experimentos y en definitiva no esperaba encontrarse con que uno de los niños estaba mal. Pero no era cualquier niño, se trataba de John, ése pequeño niño de 12 años con ojos grandes y azules como el cielo por la noche, era el más valiente de todos, y aunque no lo admitiese ante nadie, era por quien realmente se preocupaba.

 

Se quitó los guantes y junto con los lentes los lanzó a la mesa, no preocupándose siquiera de que cayeran en el lugar equivocado y causasen un desastre. Tomó al pequeño entre brazos, escuchando como John se quejaba al momento en el que lo depositaba en el sofá de su sala de estar. No podía creer que aquello le hubiese pasado a John. De todos los demás, ¿por qué debía haber sido John?

 

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! — Exigió, acomodando uno de los cojines bajo los dorados cabellos de John, quien lo miraba desde abajo, con sus mejillas rojas a causa de los golpes y un fuerte sonrojo al tener las atenciones de Sherlock.

 

— Fue el sujeto al que nos mandó a espiar — Informó Oliver, jugando nerviosamente con una pequeña gorra sucia que llevaba con él. — John se metió bajo la mesa en la que él estaba y el sujeto lo descubrió… Nosotros intentamos ayudarlo, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte.

 

La sangre de Sherlock hirvió. En caso de que le hombre no fuese el culpable, Sherlock se encargaría de hacerlo pagar por haber dañado a su pequeño valiente. Entró corriendo a su habitación y extrajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlo y por ende le resultaba ciertamente difícil saber cómo manejar la situación, y por primera vez en su vida odió haber eliminado sus conocimientos sobre curaciones a favor de hacer espacio para otro tipo de información.

 

— E-estoy bien… — Informó John, tratando de erguirse en el sofá, pero la mano de largos dedos de Sherlock presionó con cuidado su pecho, haciéndolo que se recostase de nuevo.

 

— No. No lo estás, John. No te muevas — Ordenó, mojando un algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo pasaba por las heridas en el rostro de John.

 

Los demás niños los miraban desde la entrada, preocupados por la situación, pero una mirada por parte de Sherlock les hizo entender que quería que se marchasen y siguiesen con la tarea por la que se les había pagado. Esta vez el pequeño niño valiente no iría con ellos, pero sabían que se quedaba en buenas manos.

 

— Todo va a estar bien, mi pequeño valiente — Repetía Sherlock, mientras alzaba con cuidado la sucia camiseta de John para así descubrir su torso y ver los cardenales que habían comenzado a formarse en sus costados.

 

— Estoy bien, Señor Holmes… — Murmuraba John mientras apartaba su vista del rostro de Sherlock. El hombre era hermoso y John siempre se sentía apenado cuando tenía su atención sobre él, lo cual ocurría con mucha frecuencia, pues John siempre era quien conseguía la mayor información y por ende, los halagos del Señor Holmes —… sólo fueron un par de golpes, Señor — Insistió.

 

Sherlock le sonrió mientras terminaba de apartar la suciedad del rostro de John, apreciando la rosada y pálida piel bajo todo aquel desastre. Las facciones en el joven y pequeño rostro de John eran hermosas, casi femeninas con aquellos ojos que lo miraban a través de sus largas y adorables pestañas.

 

— Siempre tan fuerte y valiente, mi pequeño — Apreció, notando como las mejillas de John se encendían, contrastando con su belleza nata.

 

John sintió una suave oleada de calidez que se instaló en su estómago y una extra sensación bajo su ropa interior. Su torso estaba al descubierto y los largos dedos de Sherlock se paseaban sobre él, tocando con delicadeza cada parte en la que la sangre se había coagulado y dejado aquellas marcas horribles. John nunca lo había visto ser tan atento con algo que no fuesen sus experimentos o su violín, el cual le gustaba escuchar cuando no tenía donde dormir y el callejón tras Baker Street era su única opción. Las frías calles de Londres eran su hogar, donde siempre había pertenecido, y era horrible aquella vida, pero de alguna manera, las melodías de Sherlock eran lo único que necesitaba para conciliar un sueño profundo y olvidar por un par de horas que dormía en las calles.

 

Sherlock deslizó sus dedos por el vientre de John, notando la más que obvia desnutrición en su hermoso cuerpo. Sus pequeños pezones compartían el rosa de sus pequeños y carnosos labios, donde un rastro de sangre se dejaba ver en la comisura. Sherlock guió uno de sus pulgares al lugar y apartó la sangre con delicadeza, y para sorpresa de John, el pulgar fue a parar hacia la boca de Sherlock, quien no reparó siquiera un segundo en lamer la pequeña gota carmesí.

 

Los pequeños y desgastados jeans de John se sintieron ligeramente apretados e incómodos entre sus piernas, y con horror se percató de que aquel horrible descubrimiento hacía un par de meses, comenzaba a presentarse de nuevo. La primera vez había sido vergonzoso, pues le había pasado mientras le explicaba lo que había descubierto al Señor Holmes, y lo que lo había ocasionado eran las palabras de apreció que sonaban en aquel maravillosos barítono que poseía Sherlock. Se las había arreglado para cubrir su vergüenza con la pequeña gorra que usaba, jugando nerviosamente con ella mientras Sherlock pasaba sus largos dedos por sus dorados cabellos.

 

Los hermosos y melódicos ojos de John se abrieron por completo cuando los dedos de Sherlock rozaron esa parte, sobre la tela ajustada de su pantalón. Sintió entonces la necesidad de erguirse y salir corriendo del lugar, esconderse en algún callejón y no volver hasta después de que aquella vergonzosa experiencia pasase a la prosperidad.

 

— No hay por qué avergonzarse, John — Susurró Sherlock melódicamente, deleitando los pequeños oídos de John con esa melodía que era simplemente interpretada por su voz. — Este tipo de cosas pasa todo el tiempo — Agregó, acariciando con sus dedos la bragueta en sus jeans.

 

— No me gusta cuando pasa… — Admitió John, bajando la mirada para no encontrarse con los multicolores ojos de Sherlock sobre él. — Es… molesto — Agregó.

 

Sherlock rio con cierto toque oscuro, pero John no le tomó mayor importancia. Los dedos de Sherlock sobre su ropa lo hacían sentir bien y la sensación comenzaba a gustarle.

 

— Oh, mi pequeño valiente — Murmuró Sherlock, hundiendo sus dedos entre el espacio sobrante entre la pelvis y la tela de los jeans de John. — Puedo hacer que deje de ser molesto, ¿sabes?

 

John lo miró con curiosidad avivada. Él lo había intentado una vez, hacer que la molestia desapareciera, pero los resultados no habían sido muy buenos, pues simplemente se había ganado la burla por parte de los demás niños, comentando el incidente cada vez que tenían oportunidad o se sentían celosos de que él fuese quien se ganase los halagos por parte del Señor Holmes.

 

— No quiero que duela… — Declaró, sintiendo como el calor se intensificaba en todo su cuerpo. — Una vez lo hice y… creo que me lastime porque algo salió de ahí y… se sentía muy raro, creí que me había hecho daño, y los sonidos no paraban de salir de mi boca…

 

Sherlock dejó escapar un gruñido ronco ante aquellas palabras. Qué hermoso e inocente era su pequeño John, tan ignorante sobre su propia anatomía y las reacciones de su cuerpo ante tan magnífica estimulación, pero era comprensible. John era un niño puro y adorable, no había avaricia en él, ni siquiera una gota, tampoco había envidia o cualquier otra cosa que ennegreciera su alma como la de muchos de los demás niños.   

 

— No dolerá — Prometió, acariciando su propia creciente erección bajo el pantalón de su pijama. — Se sentirá muy bien.

 

El pequeño cuerpo de John tembló ante aquella promesa. Dudaba que pudiese sentirse mejor, si con sólo tener la atención de Sherlock sentía que era lo más maravilloso que pudiese tener en toda su vida. Pero aquel pensamiento cambió cuando los largos dedos de Sherlock trabajaron en su bragueta y el par de botones que le impedían el contacto con la suave y cálida piel de John. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando una oleada de viento frío rozo su descubierta, pequeña polla. Notó con curiosidad que una pequeña gota brillante adornaba la punta e inmediatamente entró en pánico, recordando que aquello lucía exactamente a lo que había salido de él en aquella ocasión. La mano de Sherlock sobre su frente lo calmó, encontrándose con que aquellos ojos de verde pálido estaban fijos en él.

 

— Todo va a estar bien, John — Aseguró, deslizando la punta de su pulgar por sobre la hendidura en el glande, esparciendo la pequeña gota de líquido.

 

— ¡Hngh! — Chilló John cuando la sensación de aquella noche en el callejón se hacía sentir de nuevo pero aún más intensa.

 

Sherlock sonrió cuando las pequeñas y sucias manos de John fueron a parar a su boca y sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo, dejándole apreciar sus hermosas y largas pestañas que le impedían ver aquellos ojos azules como una noche llena de estrellas. Cerró sus dedos entorno a la pequeña polla de John y tiró de ella con suavidad y experiencia, arrancando un gemido amortiguado por parte de John, quien arqueó su espalda en sintonía con el subir y baja de la mano de Sherlock sobre su piel. Con su mano libre, Sherlock apartó las manos de hermosa y rosada boca de John.

 

— Esta bien, John — Susurró con voz áspera. — Está bien cuando los sonidos salen de tu boca, y los tuyos son hermosos y celestiales, como una composición exquisita interpretada con precisión y pasión.

 

John abrió sus ojos lentamente, notando que los ojos de Sherlock habían cambiado en cuestión de segundos. Ya no estaban esos hermosos colores en los que se quedaba pensando antes de dormir mientras miraba el cielo, ahora eran negros, como si sus pupilas se hubiesen devorado todo el color en ellos. Un nuevo y suave tirón a lo largo de su polla lo hizo chilla, esta vez con mayor fuerza al no tener nada que lo silenciase.

 

— Eso es mí pequeño y valiente John — Apreció Sherlock, pasando nuevamente su pulgar sobre el descubierto y rosado glande. La piel de John era suave y desprovista de vello. Su rostro se había enrojecido en simpatía con el placer que recorría su pequeño ser. Sus orejas, curiosas y chistosas al parecer de Sherlock, se habían tornado rojas al igual que su pecho. Sus labios estaban separados con un gemido silencioso en sus pecaminosos labios y Sherlock se vio tentado por probarlos y corromperlos con sus propios labios. La sensación no se volvió molesta, pues rápidamente sus labios encontraron los pequeños de John, besándolo con dulzura y precisión. John no intentó siquiera abrir sus ojos, y no es que fuese a conseguir hacerlo, pues la mano de Sherlock no paraba de moverse sobre su polla y era bochornoso sentir que más de esa cosa estaban cubriendo su vientre. Sus labios se separaron cuando Sherlock ya no pudo más al intentar de ignorar el dolor en su aprisionaba entrepierna. Con un movimiento rápido de sus elegantes manos, tiró de su pijama y dejó salir libre su rojiza y palpitante polla, que a diferencia de la de John, se alzaba con toda la elegancia que Sherlock tenía. Cuando el movimiento de la mano de Sherlock sobre él se había vuelto más una suave caricia, lenta y corta, John se permitió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la polla de Sherlock justo al lado de su rostro. Él nunca había visto una, y menos así de cerca. Casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella frente a su rostro y algo extraño se hizo sentir dentro de sí, algo que no estaba seguro de si provenía de su vientre o de la parte baja de su espalda.

 

— Dame tu mano, John — Ordenó Sherlock, olvidándose por un momento de sus atenciones en la pequeña polla de John.  

 

John lo hizo, indeciso pero curioso por descubrir algo nuevo. La mano de Sherlock cubría por completo la suya y en un par de segundos, el calor que se irradiaba contra su rostro, era envuelto y encarcelado entre el agarre de su pequeña mano.

 

— Mmm… joder… — Gruñó Sherlock, sujetando con fuerza la mano de John sobre su necesitada polla, comenzando a moverla hacia arriba y abajo, al compás de sus movimiento sobre la piel de John. Sherlock giró su mano sobre la polla de John y este chilló una vez más, apretando a su vez su agarre en la polla de Sherlock, quien casi gruñó como un verdadero animal.

 

— A-algo… algo va a salir… — Anunció John con sus ojos dolorosamente cerrados y sus dientes apretados entre ellos.

 

Sherlock gruñó, aumentando la velocidad con la que trabaja la polla de John y la suya dentro de las suaves manos del pequeño. Estaba cerca, tan cerca. El líquido pre-seminal se escurría por sus dedos y los de John, cumpliendo con su función de perfecta lubricación.

 

— Déjalo salir, mi pequeño valiente — Jadeó Sherlock, dando largos y firmes tirones a ambas pollas. — Se siente muy bien una vez que todo sale, mi pequeño.

 

— Hngh… va a… ah, ah… ¡¡¡hgnh-aaahhh!!! — Chilló mientras los pequeños hilos de semen pintaban su pálido vientre y los largos dedos de Sherlock, quien con un par de tirones más, se corrió manchando el rostro de John y sus largas y hermosas pestañas, mientras el pequeño se retorcía de placer al sentir aquella sensación tan fuerte que recorría su indefenso cuerpo.

 

Sherlock continuó masturbándolo a través de su orgasmo, notando cómo incluso una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por los costados del hermoso rostro de John, mezclándose con su propia semilla. Cuando la intensidad de su orgasmo disminuyó lo suficiente, Sherlock se puso de pie y subió su pijama. Dejó el pequeño cuerpo laxo de John sobre el sofá, con su respiración agitada y sus manos en cerradas en un puño tembloroso, mientras él se adentraba al baño y mojaba una pequeña toalla con la que limpió el desastre que había hecho en el hermoso rostro de John y el que él mismo había hecho sobre su vientre. Un par de segundos pasaron y John no dio indicio de conciencia alguna, habiéndose dejado llevar por el cansancio y seguramente el sueño que no había podido compensar en anteriores noches. Su rostro lucía completamente apacible y aún más hermoso. Sherlock no podía creer que hubiese tanta belleza en tan pequeño ser, un pequeño ser del que había robado un poco de inocencia y su primer beso. Tomó una manta de su habitación y cubrió a John, notando con alegría lo profunda y acompasada que era su respiración al dormir.  


End file.
